Angel
by Kheyra Amidala Skywalker
Summary: Por las noches a Leia le visita un ángel. Un hermoso ángel de cabellos castaños y mirada triste. Él asegura que papá está allí, y que ella tiene que salvarlo. —Secuela Subida: "Angel de las Dunas"—
1. Chapter 1

_Disclameir: Star Wars es propiedad del maestro Geoge Lucas, de la Fox y de cualquier otro que disponga sus derechos. Esta historia es únicamente por diversión y sin ningún animo de lucro. Con su permiso, tomo prestados a los personajes con afán de devolverlos._

Aquí una nueva historia, esta vez se trata de un two-shot inspirado en un sueño que tuve. Los protagonistas son Vader y Leia... y cierto ángel. Espero que os guste.

**¡SECUELA SUBIDA! EN LA CUENTA DE ITSUMI RIDDLE, PERO ESCRITA POR MÍ.**

**fanfiction . net/u/2451660/Itsumi_Riddle**

**Titulada: "ÁNGEL DE LAS DUNAS"**

* * *

**Ángel**

El tercer aniversario desde la fundación del imperio fue una celebración sin igual. Nadie escatimó en gastos. Suculentos banquetes y carísimas botellas de hidromiel de Corelia y cava de Naboo se repartieron igualmente por los altos y los bajos barrios del planeta imperial. El cielo fue completamente cubierto en un maravilloso espectáculo de colores y formas. La música inundaba cada esquina y cada recoveco. Por orden del emperador, cada miembro real de los planetas integrantes del imperio debía de estar presente.

Dicha orden, recibida con regocijo por la mayoría, fue ocasión de serios trastornos y temores por parte de la reina y el virrey de Alderaan. Porque ellos guardaban un secreto, un grave secreto, y también tenían una hija, una pequeña hija que acababa de cumplir los tres años y que desde su nacimiento ostentaba el título de princesa real de su planeta. Aquella hija también estaba invitada a acudir, y no hacerlo sería peligroso.

No obstante, Leia, que desconocía por completo el secreto de sus padres, sí estaba emocionada con el viaje. Incluso después de que le fuera prohibido abandonar los aposentos asignados a ella dentro del palacio imperial, continuaba maravillándose ante la visión de un mundo tan diferente al que siempre había conocido. Y así se lo relataba a su ángel.

Pero está noche el ángel no parecía tan interesado. Eso eran extraño. El ángel siempre permanecía muy atento a todo lo que ella decía, alabando sus mejores actuaciones, mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo la respiración cuando le relataba sus aventuras más peligrosas, otorgándole sabios consejos siempre que los necesitaba, o simplemente abrazándola y ofreciéndole su compañía.

No ésta noche. Ésta noche el ángel, siempre tan sereno y con esa sonrisa tan cálida, parecía ansioso y visiblemente preocupado. Cuando le preguntó al respecto su respuesta la desconcertó aún más.

- Él está aquí. Tienes que encontrarlo, Leia. Es nuestra última oportunidad de salvarlo, antes de que nos olvide del todo.

Leia frunció el ceño sin entender del todo aquellas palabras.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién está aquí?

Él ángel la contempló un momento con infinito amor y después sonrió.

- Tu papá.

- ¿Mi papá?

Inmediatamente Leia supo que no se refería a su padre de siempre, sino al otro. Al papá que nunca había conocido y que siempre había deseado conocer.

- ¡Mi papá! ¿Dónde está? - inquirió con urgencia.

El ángel se agachó a su altura y le acarició los cabellos, clavando los ojos sobre los suyos propios, trasmitiéndole con ellos todo lo que nunca había sido capaz de expresar en palabras.

- Encuéntralo, Leia. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Ya sabes dónde está, utiliza el corazón.

Leia despertó de repente, con la respiración agitada. Todavía era capaz de sentir el último beso que el ángel había depositado sobre su frente, y escuchaba en sus oídos la urgencia de sus palabras.

Su papá. Él ángel había dicho que su papá estaba allí, y ella debía encontrarlo.

…

Con los pies descalzos y el blanco camisón rastreando poco elegantemente sobre el suelo, Leia se incorporó de la cama y abandonó su habitación, internándose por los desconocidos pasillos del palacio en completo silencio.

_Utiliza el corazón._

Leia cerró los ojos y condujo su mano hasta su pecho, tratando de hacer caso a lo que él ángel había dicho. Caminó durante varios minutos desconociendo el camino que recorría, pero cuando se detuvo enfrente de una gran habitación, con una extraña y amorfa capsula en el medio, supo inmediatamente, sin entender por qué, que era allí donde había querido llegar.

Se introdujo despacio en aquel enorme cuarto, tratando de localizar la presencia que la había atraído. Pero por más que buscó, no encontró a persona a alguna.

Descorazonada, Leia sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho y una pequeña lágrima nubló sus ojos y comenzó a correr por su mejilla. Nunca le había gustado llorar, la había sentir pequeña y débil, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Lo había sentido tan cerca, tan tan cerca… A su papá.

Desde el interior de su cámara hiberbárica, Vader sintió como el dolor de otro ser se colaba entre sus defensas y lo distraía de su meditación. Al principio parpadeó confuso, hacía años que no se sentía contaminado por los sentimientos de otra persona; pero después la furia se apoderó de él al comprender que ese alguien se encontraba demasiado cerca y, con toda seguridad, había invadido sus cuarteles privados. El valiente desdichado no viviría para contarlo.

Recolocó el casco en su sitio y activó la vaina. Pero la imagen que encontró fuera lo descolocó por completo.

El desdichado era sólo una niña, una niña muy pequeña que debía de tener menos tres años. Bajita y menuda, con el cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza y el cuerpo cubierto por un camisón blanco que parecía demasiado largo, caída sobre el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas y algunas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

La niña lo miró con evidente sorpresa, pero contrario a lo que hubiese esperado, no pareció asustarse. Más bien sonrió, y lentamente, sus ojos fueron tomando un matiz esperanzado.

- ¿Eres tú? - dijo, antes de que él tuviera tiempo de sobreponerse e interrogarla -. ¿Tú eres mi papá?

La pregunta lo congeló, trayendo a su memoria recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Aun así no fue capaz de mostrarse brusco con ella y asustarla, tal vez debido a aquellos enormes ojos castaños que lo miraban sin ningún rastro miedo, casi como si confiara en él, o quizá porque se parecía demasiado a alguien de su pasado, y a alguien que podría haber sido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó en cambio, con curiosidad.

- Mi ángel dijo que mi papá estaba aquí hoy, y que yo tenia que encontrarlo - explicó la niña con total soltura.

- ¿Tú ángel?

Leia asintió con una sonrisa.

- Mi ángel nunca miente. Él cuida de mi y me habla cuando estoy dormida. Me cuenta historias… Y hoy dijo que mi papá esta aquí, así que yo tengo que encontrarlo.

Vader frunció el ceño bajo la máscara. Esa historia era demasiado increíble. Con toda probabilidad la niña había tenido un sueño extraño y era demasiado pequeña para distinguirlo de la realidad. Se preguntó entonces por qué él estaba tan interesado en esa historia, y por qué su corazón palpitaba como si se tratará de algo más.

- ¿Y cómo es tu ángel? - pregunto lentamente, tratando de luchar contra la sensación de ridículo, pero llevándose por sus instintos.

- Mi ángel es muy hermoso - Leia respondió con evidente adoración -. Ella es la mujer más bonita y buena del universo. Siempre me escucha y me sonríe, pero cuando cree que yo no la veo ella se pone muy triste. Una vez le pregunte por qué a veces lloraba y ella me dijo que echaba de menos a la persona que más amaba en el mundo además de a mi y a mi hermano, y que él también la había querido más que a nada, pero que ahora él se había olvidado de ella y por eso ella ya no podía reunirse con él ni siquiera en sus sueños.

El Lord Sith sintió como su corazón se paralizaba tras esas palabras, y sus ojos escocían en lágrimas que no podía derramar. Se sintió débil y estúpido, pero esa pequeña fantasía había logrado colarse profundamente en su alma.

- ¿Has dicho tú hermano?

Debía de asegurarse. Debía de asegurarse de que esa niña no tenía nada que ver con ella antes de estrangularla por despertar recuerdos y sentimientos en él que llevaba tres años tratando de aplastar.

Leia asintió, con una sonrisa radiante.

- Él también es hermoso, ¿sabes? Mi ángel me ha enseñado imágenes suyas y no se parece mucho a mi, sus ojos son azules y su cabello muy rubio, pero ella dice que él es como nuestro papá. También dice que algún día creceremos y ella ya no podrá visitarnos en nuestros sueños - continuó con voz más triste -, pero que siempre nos estará vigilando desde las estrellas para que nada malo nos ocurra. Yo no quiero que eso pase - añadió, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación.

El Lord Sith sólo era capaz de escucharla a medias. Hablaba de un hermano… Rubio y de ojos azules como su padre. Y de un ángel muy hermoso. Y triste.

_¿Eres un ángel?_

_Son las criaturas más hermosas del universo…_

No. Eso no era posible.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? - exigió saber. No recordaba haber escuchado que la princesa tuviera algún hermano.

Leia lo miró con tristeza, agitando la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Pero mi ángel dice que algún día me reuniré con él, cuando llegue el momento.

- ¿No sabes dónde está? - cuestionó con frustración.

- No.

- Y ese ángel… Ella… - su cabeza daba vueltas, tratando de formular la pregunta correcta -. ¿Tú sabes quien es… quien fue en realidad?

Leia asintió, sonriendo orgullosa.

- Ella es mi mamá. Mi mamá de verdad.

El corazón de Vader comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. La princesa de Alderaan era adoptada, y ella soñaba con un ángel… un ángel que decía ser su verdadera madre. Era una locura. Una completa locura.

Era imposible que se tratara de lo que él sospechaba, pero a cada pregunta que hacía para deshacer esa ilusión, la posibilidad se hacía más y más real. Pero era imposible. ¡Imposible! La niña era… demasiado pequeña. Inteligente y despierta sí, pero demasiado pequeña.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - inquirió, para deshacer dudas -. Eres demasiado pequeña para tener tres todavía…

Leia frunció el ceño y por primera vez lo contempló enfadada.

- ¡Por supuesto que tengo tres! - levantó tres dedos para enfatizar el gesto -. ¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y ya no soy ninguna niña pequeña!

Pero Vader no le escuchaba. Ese ceño, esa forma tan característica de curvar las aletas y fruncir las cejas al mismo tiempo, lo había visto antes en alguna parte. Lo había visto en él mismo, comprendió de repente. Cada vez que se enfadaba.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó, a pesar de ya estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta -. El nombre de tu madre, ¿cuál es?

Leia lo observó por un momento, como si adivinase la cantidad de disturbios, esperanza y conmoción que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento. Después le sonrió dulcemente y alargó la mano para tomar la suya.

- Padmé - dijo -. El nombre de mi mamá es Padmé -Añadió -: Y tú eres mi papá.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capi, sólo quedá el segundo que es el último.

Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de sus fallos.

Nos leemos para la próxima amigas, byebye!

¿**reviews**?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ángel**.

- Padmé - dijo -. El nombre de mi mamá es Padmé -Añadió -: Y tú eres mi papá.

Sabía que no mentía. La fuerza recalcaba sus palabras con una intensidad sorpréndete. Esta niña era su hija. Su hija. La hija que siempre había esperado tener con Padmé. La hija que había muerto cuando en un arranque de furia él asesinó a su madre.

Todo su cuerpo se contrajo de infinito dolor ante esa idea. Las barreras de odio y furia que implacables enemigos no había logrado minar, caían ahora echas pedazos. Era su hija. Su pequeña hija. Tan despierta, tan inteligente, tan parecida a su madre. Aunque quizá hubiera sacado algo de su genio.

¡Su hija!

Pero había algo que no encajaba.

_Maestro, ¿dónde está Padmé? ¿Está a salvo? ¿Está bien?_

_Al parecer, llevado por tu ira tú… la mataste._

¿Cómo podía ella ser su hija? Su hija debía de haber muerto junto a su madre. Incapaz de controlarse y furioso por la traición, él había atacado a la una sin advertir las consecuencias que esto tendría para la otra. Él las había matado a las dos.

Contempló una vez más a Leia. No, no cabía duda. Ella era hija de su madre. Y de él.

Pero entonces… si él realmente no había asesinado a Padmé, si ella había muerto más tarde, durante el parto, tal cómo en sus pesadillas había previsto… ¡Entonces Palpatine le había mentido! ¡Manipulado! ¡Corrompido!

Furioso, con corrientes de fuerza oscura ondeando a su alrededor como un torbellino, Vader hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse. En realidad, no debía sorprenderse. Darth Vader era lo que Palpatine había deseado desde un principio: su esclavo, su servidor. Siempre lo había sabido, pero había retrasado su venganza hasta estar preparado.

Ahora las cosas cambiaban. Ahora entraba en juego la única cosa inviolable que poseía, la persona por la que habría sacrificado su alma, su vida y su cuerpo sin meditarlo un solo instante. Palpatine había corrompido ese amor con sus mentiras, convirtiendo cada instante de delicioso recuerdo en un tortura. Y ahora que había descubierto la verdad, lo pagaría caro.

El odio comenzó a concentrarse en él. Un odio puro, oscuro e implacable. Vader se sintió poderoso, como nunca antes, y supo que nadie se entrometería en su destino está vez. Absolutamente nadie.

Nadie.

Excepto…

- ¡Papá, no! - Leia había retrocedido unos pasos y lo miraba asustaba -. No me gusta que hagas eso. Me das miedo. ¡Para! Por favor…

_Detente. Espera, vuelve. Te quiero._

Su odio se desvaneció al instante, disuelto entre las pequeñas lágrimas de su hija, reemplazada por un agudo dolor que acompañaba el recuerdo.

¡Cuántas veces se había arrepentido de ese momento! Reviviéndolo en su mente hasta la tortura, odiándose a sí mismo, sumergido en una espiral de la que era imposible escapar. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar, de hacerlo bien. Por el bien de su hija, y por el bien de su hijo, estuviera dónde estuviese, esta vez no podía fallar.

Si luchaba ahora contra el emperador y vencía, se convertiría en gobernante supremo de toda la galaxia. Cada cosa sería como él deseara. Podría obtenerlo todo. Nada le estaría vedado. Pero en el fondo de su alma, de un corazón que hasta hace poco creía muerto, él sabía que sólo había una cosa que pudiera anhelar, y esa cosa se hallaba frente a sí ahora mismo.

Vader se obligó a sí mismo a respirar, y el equilibrio volvió a rodear sus sentidos.

- Lo siento, Leia. No tengas miedo. No te haré daño.

La niña asintió, y volvió a asir su mano con confianza.

- Lo sé. Sé que nunca me harías daño. Mamá me lo dijo.

¿Padmé dijo eso? El corazón de Vader se estremeció. ¿Podía su amada esposa seguir confiando en él después de la última vez? Más importante aún: ¿sería capaz él de hacerse digno de esa confianza?

- Esto… es difícil para mi, hija - reconoció, empleando por primera vez ese título.

- Lo entiendo. Sé que tú no sabías que yo existía, igual que no sabías nada de mi hermano.

- No - pronunció él con esfuerzo -. Pero ahora lo sé. Así que… cuando la veas… dale las gracias a tu madre por permitir que yo lo supiera.

Leia sonrió profusamente, y sus ojos castaños brillaron con felicidad ante esa idea.

- Lo haré. Aunque también puedes agradecérselo tú. Ella dice que aunque yo no pueda verla, ella siempre está a mi lado.

Vader cerró los ojos y trató de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Podría estar su amada Padmé allí con él, en ese momento? Pero si siempre había estado a su lado, ¿habría visto todas las barbaridades que había cometido en aquellos tres años? ¿Y por qué nunca había sentido su presencia?

Por encima de todo aquello se alzaba la pregunta.

- Leia… tú madre, ¿me odia?

La pregunta.

No le extrañaría si así fuera. Tampoco podría culparla. Pero… necesitaba saberlo.

Su pequeña hija sonrió dulcemente, acallando todos sus temores. Él ya había empezado a quererla. O quizá no. Probablemente llevaba amándola desde esa desafortunada mañana, en las escalinatas del senado, donde Padmé le dio la noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

_Ani, estoy embarazada._

_Es un momento feliz. El momento más feliz de mi vida. _

¿Por qué todo había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué tanta felicidad había acabado convirtiéndose en tragedia?

- Claro que no. Ella te quiere. Y cuando está triste es porque piensa que tú la has olvidado a ella. Una vez me contó acerca de un hombre malo. Él os engañó a los dos y logró separaros. Pero ella quiere que tú sepas que te perdona por todo, y que lamenta no haber estado allí cuando la necesitabas, no haber logrado salvarte. Y que todavía tiene fe en ti, en que volverás a su lado.

- ¿De… verdad?

Leia asintió muy segura de sus palabras.

- Me dijo que yo podría salvarte, y que tu cuidarías de mi - manifestó con orgullo -. ¿Lo harás, papá?

Vader la contempló una vez más. Los Sith eran egoístas. Los Sith no eran capaces de amar. Sin embargo, minutos después de haberla conocido, él sabía que daría su vida por Leia sin dudarlo un solo instante.

¿Significaba eso que él era de nuevo un jedi?

No. Tampoco se consideraba un seguidor de la luz. Las tinieblas aún bullían a su alrededor. Pero también había amor. Apego. Compasión. Mucho amor.

¿Se merecía ese amor después de todo lo que había hecho?

Él no se arrepentía de muchas de sus acciones, pero si consideraba que había tomado el camino equivocado. Aunque tampoco el camino jedi le parecía correcto.

Se arrepentía de haber tomado vidas inútilmente, pero no de intentar salvar a la mujer que amaba por todos los medios. Se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Palpatine a consolidar su poder, pero no de terminar con la corrupción y el desorden que reinaba en la República. Se arrepentía, por encima de todo, de no haber controlado su ira, de los últimos y desastrosos momentos que vivió junto a su esposa, que lo atormentarían siempre, y de no haber aceptado su propuesta y haber huido lejos, lejos los dos, con sus hijos, lejos de los jedis y del imperio, lejos del poder y del emperador.

Pero ahora, comprendió contemplando a su hija, de nuevo se le presentaba la oportunidad. Podía renunciar a todo, renunciar a su oportunidad de ser emperador, y abandonarlo todo por ella. Y también por sí mismo. Y por Padmé. Sobre todo por Padmé. Era lo mínimo que le debía.

- Yo cuidaré de ti, Leia - asintió -. Si tu quieres.

La niña esbozó una sonrisa radiante, la más amplia que le había regalado hasta ahora. Y se abrazó a él.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no mantenía contacto con otra persona que prácticamente había olvidado la sensación. La calidez. Desde que se había visto encerrado en el traje de Darth Vader no había nadie lo bastante loco para atreverse a tocarlo. Él se sentía orgulloso por eso. Hasta ahora.

Ahora que su pequeña hija lo abrazaba con total confianza, a pesar de que sus diminutos brazos apenas alcanzaban para rodear una de sus piernas; ahora que sentía de nuevo ese toque cargado de amor… supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Siempre se arrepentiría de no haber escapado con Padmé, cediendo a su sed de poder, pero nunca se arrepentiría de abandonarlo todo por Leia. Estaba convencido.

Pero antes debía asegurarse de que era lo mejor para la niña. Lo que ella deseaba. Porque no habría vuelta atrás.

- Yo quiero ir contigo papá. Y también es lo que mamá quiere.

Vader se arrodilló a su altura, quedando su frente tan sólo unos centímetros de la de Leia, y la tomó de las manos seriamente.

- Escúchame bien, Leia. Lo que tu madre quiere es que tú seas feliz. Y si vienes conmigo ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Ya no serás la princesa de Alderaan, ni podrás ver a tus padres adoptivos nunca más. El imperio nos perseguirá y habrá pocos lugares seguros para nosotros. Pero yo te protegeré y moriré antes de permitir que sufras algún daño - añadió también, lamentando no poder ofrecerle a su hija nada mejor, pero sabiendo que realmente moriría antes de que ella resultara dañada.

Leia escuchó las palabras de su padre y después las considero en silencio. Con una madurez impropia de su edad examinó sus posibilidades detenidamente, sabiendo que debería sacrificar algo independientemente de cual fuera su elección.

Si eligiera quedarse en Alderaan perdería a su papá, y quizá mamá seguiría triste. Pero si se iba con él… nunca volvería a ver a Bail y a Breha, sus otros padres, y tampoco vería a Winter, su mejor amiga, no volvería a contemplar los océanos de su querido planeta, ni a recorrer los pasillos del palacio perlado.

Leia frunció el ceño con dolor, y un par de lagrimitas escaparon de sus preciosos ojos. La decisión era demasiado dolorosa. Lo más doloroso que le había sucedido en sus tres años de vida.

Contempló una vez más a su padre, y aunque la máscara no dejaba ver nada, ella sitió que él sufría por su dolor. Trató de ignorarlo. Respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y apretó la mano en el pecho, concentrándose en las sensaciones que le trasmitía el corazón, tal como le había enseñado mamá.

Percibió las líneas que la unían con sus padres adoptivos y con su planeta, y también percibió, increíblemente vivas, aquellas que la enlazaban con su verdadero padre. Un enlace candente que la traía hacía él sin remedio, que la hacía sentir feliz cuando estaba a su lado, que la dejaría incompleta si se marchaba lejos. Y Leia comprendió que en realidad no había opción, porque hacía mucho tiempo que ella ya había decidido.

Sonrió entonces y lo contempló a él feliz. La tristeza había quedado atrás como un lejano eco.

- Iré contigo, papá - prometió - Para siempre.

_Iré contigo._

Sin ella saberlo, la misma promesa había escapado de los labios de su madre seis años atrás.

Vader sintió como su corazón estallaba en pedazos de alegría, una felicidad suficiente para disipar cualquier rastro de oscuridad. Todavía desconocía cómo se las arreglaría para pasar desapercibido al imperio, y una parte de él sabía que quizá su hija hubiese estado más a salvo en Alderaan, donde no le faltaría de nada. Pero si Leia deseaba permanecer con él, él era demasiado egoísta para impedírselo.

- ¿A dónde iremos? - preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

Aunque la pregunta tomó a Vader por sorpresa, la respuesta salió de sus labios con absoluta felicidad.

- A buscar a tu hermano.

Leia asintió y sonrió feliz, como si fuera esa la respuesta que esperaba.

¡Por fin podría conocer a su hermanito! Su mamá le había enseñado imágenes y ella se había aprendido su rostro casi de memoria, pero no era lo mismo. Anhelaba verlo en persona, abrazarlo, hablar con él, acariciarlo…

Desde que era muy pequeña, siempre había sentido un profundo vacío en su pecho. Un hueco que se hacía más pequeño cada vez que su ángel la visitaba, pero que continuaba ahí. Ahora, por primera vez, Leia tuvo la sensación de que ese agujero se cubriría del todo. Y se alegró más que nunca de haber conocido a su papá y de haber aceptado ir con él.

Vader observó de nuevo a Leia y se deleitó de su hermosura, en la pureza de sus sentimientos. Pero la fuerza le advirtió que en algún lugar el palacio ya habían advertido de la desaparición de la princesa, y les quedaba poco tiempo.

- El tiempo se agota, hija. Tenemos que irnos ahora. ¿Estás segura de quieres venir? - se obligó a preguntar, una vez.

La pequeña asintió sin dudarlo.

- Bien - la tomó entre sus brazos con extrema delicadeza -. Te prometo que yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

No hubo tiempo para recoger nada más. Tampoco había nada que Vader deseara llevarse consigo, y él se encargaría de abastecerse a Leia con lo necesario en cuanto llegaran a un puerto espacial seguro. Ambos embarcaron en la nave, y él depositó a su hija con cuidado sobre él asiento del copiloto, tomando las riendas de la nave.

Mediante la fuerza, Vader empujó todas las demás naves del hangar hacía el cielo de Corusant; de ese modo les sería más difícil averiguar cuál de todas había desaparecido. La maniobra casi le agota, pero se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en su hija y en la responsabilidad que tenía con ella, y su cansancio se diluyó en la fuerza. Ni siquiera reparó en que no era el lado oscuro de la fuerza quien lo estaba ayudado.

Un par de cazas intentaron detenerlo, pero fue ridículamente fácil para él esquivarlas. Le pareció oír también la llamada furiosa del emperador desde lejos, pero centró sus escudos y no se detuvo a escucharla. Después de reflexionar un instante, marcó las coordenadas que creyó más adecuadas. Y un par de minutos más tarde, la nave alcanzó la velocidad luz y se perdió en el hiperespacio, dejando todo atrás.

Por primera vez en tres años, Vader se sintió completamente libre, aunque esto también arrojó sobre él un rastro de temor. Sabía que el imperio no los dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, y la seguridad de Leia entraba en juego.

En esos instantes se dirigían a una pequeña estación minera lejos de la jurisdicción imperial, donde podrían abastecerse de todo lo necesario para continuar su viaje. Aun así, la apariencia de Lord Vader lo perseguía y seria muy difícil, sino imposible, pasar desapercibido con ella. Tal vez una visita a los kaminoanos y a sus avanzadas técnicas de clonación médica se hiciera necesaria. Y después debería comenzar la búsqueda de su hijo, sin tener ninguna pista de dónde éste te encontraba. Todo el camino parecía cubierto de incertidumbre.

Con preocupación, Vader giró los ojos hacía el asiento del copiloto y descubrió que su pequeña hija también lo observaba. Pero en sus ojos no había rastro de tristeza alguna. Sólo felicidad. Amor. Esperanza. Confianza ciega.

Sin poder evitarlo el padre sonrió también, contagiado por los fuertes sentimientos de su hija. Alegría y anhelo porque pronto conocería su hermano. Profundo amor hacía él. Y finalmente, comprendió que el destino que les esperaba no podía ser malo. Que todo marcharía bien mientras esos sentimientos se mantuvieran firmes en sus corazones.

Por su parte, él no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que murieran.

- Estamos juntos ahora, papá. Mamá se sentirá muy feliz.

- Lo se, Leia - la acarició él dulcemente -. Y cuando encontremos a tu hermano, seremos una familia completa.

…

Desde las estrellas, un ángel sonrió con aprobación y continuó guiando su recorrido.

…

Muchos meses después, en Corusant, cuando el emperador casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre su escurridizo aprendiz, un paquete llegó hasta sus manos. El contenido era simple y sin adornos, igual que el sobre que lo contenía. Una máscara negra y una pequeña nota.

_El ave fénix descubre la verdad y resurge de sus cenizas._

_Tiembla, pues quizá algún día decida volver a tomar venganza._

Y un único nombre la firmaba: _Anakin Skywalker_.

El grito que ocurrió a continuación hizo ecos en toda la galaxia.

Desde el interior de un planeta arenoso, Anakin Skywalker sonrió.

* * *

**¡SECUELA SUBIDA! EN LA CUENTA DE _ITSUMI RIDDLE_, PERO ESCRITA POR MÍ.**

**fanfiction. net/u/2451660/Itsumi_Riddle**

**Titulada: "ÁNGEL DE LAS DUNAS"**

* * *

Konichiwa!

Primero que nada agradecer vuestros reviews. **PADME, Mariana-Dramione, Pincesita Orgullosa, Yesenia Rocio, Leah Tallisbeth-Esterhazy, Kallen Uchiha, y Mafer Black.** Mucísimas gracias a las ocho.

Ahora, comentándo la historia, espero que os haya gustado. Leia es un personaje que me gusta mucho, sobre todo en su infancia, y su inexplorada relación con Vader me vuelve loca.

Hay que considerar que en esta historia Vader no es como en las películas, sólo lleva inmerso en el lado oscuro tres años, y sin duda los recuerdos de su esposa y sus hijos aún están frescos en su mente. Y tampoco es lo mismo la ternura y el instinto protector que inspira una niña pequeña, que unos jovenes ya crecidos. Sé que probablemente soy demasiado optimista y tal vez Vader hubiera optado por acuar diferente en la realidad, pero a mi me gusta esta conclusión.

Es un final abierto. A pesar de que la nota esta firmada con su antiguo nombre, él no es Anakin-jedi de nuevo, aunque tampoco siga siendo Darth Vader. Sólo el tiempo decidirá en que se convierte. Sobre la mención a kamino, no me entra en la cabeza que una galaxia capaz de desarrollar clones y modificar su estructura genética, no sea capaz de clonar organos y trasplantarlos, una tecnica que ya se esta desarrollándose en nuestro mundo. Así que también dejo abierta la posibilidad.

Y dejo ya de enrollarme. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotras?

¿Os gustaría que hicierse una pequeña secuela de cuando Vader/Anakin y Leia logran reunirse con Luke?

Es vuestra elección.

Por el momento, agradecer de nuevo vuestros comentarios y despedirme con una sonrisa.

¡Hasta la próxima!

¿**reviews**?


End file.
